Sweet Temptations
by Swift-Hope24
Summary: A night out at Heavenly Paradise brings unlikely people together in unexpected ways. Ships: ZoNa, FRobin, & Slight LuVi Warning: Adult scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~Part One Piece Story & Another AU Setting. Disclaimer I do not own One Piece no matter how much I would I like to, LoL J/K. Rights belong to the Awesome Writer Eiichiro Oda. ~

**Nico Robin**

Dark, silky smooth hair all around. Creamy light skin on a tall slender body laying perfectly still on a high wooden table covered in an elegant lavender table cloth. Fresh purple Dendrobium orchids covered her huge supple breasts in an artful manner while sweet pink cymbidium orchids kept her delicate area hidden.

Small thin strips of banana tree leaves positioned on her stomach and legs held a variety of sushi, sashimi, shrimp and some succulent cantaloupe and honeydew slices. More similar flowers and food surrounded robin on the table. She took short slow breaths as her light blue eyes focused on the ceiling.

**Nami**

Short, sweet smelling orange hair. Soft fair skin on a small petite body laying perfectly still on another wooden table covered in a rose red table cloth. Two bright fire orange dahlia flowers covered her large luscious breasts while tangerine yellow dahlia flowers cascaded all around her sacred area.

A long thin green leaf lay on her stomach that had an abundant array of sushi, sashimi, shrimp, and some tasty orange slices to help decorate her some more. Two short leaves on her legs carried some food as well. Her table overflowed with similar flowers and food. She made slow, even breaths as her chocolate brown eyes stared in front of her.

**Vivi**

Light blue flowing long hair. White, baby soft skin on a thin gentle body laying perfectly still on another wooden table covered in a delicate sunshine yellow table cloth. Two yellow water lilies lay atop her sweet soft breasts while dark blue hydrangeas flowers covered her gentlest area.

Three short leaves were on top of her stomach that had different kinds of sushi, sashimi, and shrimp mixed in with some juicy lemon and cucumber sushi were delicately placed on her legs. More similar flowers and food lay all around her on the table. Her quiet breaths slowly moved the array of sushi on her as her light brown eyes stared ahead of her.

All of the bodies have been bathed in a special fragrance free soap and splashed on with a bit of cold water. Any unwanted facial, underarm hair as well as their private area has been waxed off. Robin, Nami, and Vivi were human sushi platters at Heavenly Paradise Lounge. They had a big business banquet happening pretty soon tonight. It was strictly for business men tonight. Their boss Shiki wanted them to make a really good impression on these business men although they shouldn't really be considered "business men", as they're known as one of the most powerful mafia gangs in the grand line city.

Monkey D. Luffy whose the boss of the Mugiwara gang who were coming here tonight to have some kind of business conference. His older brother Portgas D. Ace was the first subordinate of Whitebeard's gang. This was no ordinary sibling rivalry going on between them. An epic war was about to break out anytime soon between the two most powerful gangs. Shiki hoped that by having Luffy's crew at his lounge that business would be blooming or at least not scare all his customers away.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, Nami, and Vivi were set on the side opposite the bar area, along with other tables that held hot and delicious meat entrees such as bulky juicy ribs, fried chicken, smoked ham, sizzling pork chops, a huge roasted pig and many more. It was instructed by Luffy that they provide him and his crew tons and tons and tons of Meat! He paid extra for it as well. Heavenly Paradise was fairly large; it had large red velvet circular couches with some comfy pillows and side tables around the center of the room. Huge black leather couches with silver pillows lined along the glass walls at the front that overlooked the big city.

A sort of small dance floor that was glowing blue was in front of the black couches. There were tall crystal dividers that hang from the ceiling and were few spaces apart from each other. They hid the sushi beauties and food just a little bit and made the area feel more secluded. At the bar area was a few stools and the whole counter top area glowed bright blue. Bartenders were busy mixing an array of strong alcoholic beverages waiting to be served. Cocktail waitresses wearing short black and red fitted dresses were busy at the side of the bar piling colorful drinks onto their silver platters and waiting to serve. Trance music as well as blue and green flashing lights filled the air.

Shiki went over to his sushi beauties and beamed a smile upon them. "Alright ladies, do this right & I'll raise your pay! Smile, breathe, but don't move! Do you hear me?! & oh if any of the men decide to touch you in any way possible besides getting the sushi from you...Don't try to stop them!" Shiki tells them as he takes his head back and lets out a menacing cruel laugh in their faces. "Bwahahahahaha! I can't exactly blame them if they decide to do that! However, I guess it would ruin all the delicious food on all of you. What with all the squirming and writhing you'd all probably do as they have their way with you! Bwahahahaha!" At that, he stalked off leaving the girls feel like nothing more than sex toys and just pieces of meat to men. It's ironic how they were surrounded by tons of meat to emphasize that.

_'Oh How I would love to kick that asshole Shiki in the groin!'_ thought the fiery red head._ 'But I can't, he's my boss and if I do...He might do something to Robin and Vivi to gain back his control.'_ Shiki wore his long white fur coat and bowed his head down to show respect as Monkey D. Luffy had arrived at Heavenly Paradise.

Shiki: "It is our Pleasure that you can come into our nightclub lounge, Monkey D. Luffy! Please be our Guests, You & your Crew! Please enjoy our refreshments and entertainment!" "Ha Ha Ha! Thank you! Thank you for this glorious food! He He He! Come on everyone, let's go in," Luffy said cheerily. Everyone came in and started to enjoy the fun cool atmosphere of the place. There were about a dozen or so that had recently joined the Mugiwara crew & Luffy saw it as an opportunity to celebrate!

Though with alot of new members, there are mostly the main ones that really count as part of the team. They were Ronoroa Zoro, Usopp,Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook. They are the original crew and will always be loyal to Luffy no matter what! They've been through thick and thin although Franky and Brook were the last two members that joined way before dozens starting showing up at their door wanting to be in the Mugiwara crew. They're still considered part of the original none the less. Some went to lay and relax on the soft couches while others went over to either the bar, flirt with the young attractive cocktail waitresses, or to check out the food they've been smelling.

There were loud gasps coming from behind the tall crystal dividers and everyone turned to see what was going on. Sanji rushed over to have a look only to have his whole body and heart to be exploded in pure bliss and happiness! Or should I say in pure lust! All Sanji could see were a million hearts floating all around him and a dreamy fog haze flowing about. _'Did I die and gone to heaven?'_ Thought Sanji. While Luffy was going through his own pure bliss and happiness except he wasn't paying much attention to the naked beauties laying on the tables. He didn't even seem to realize that they were there. No, he was busy looking at the piles and piles of glorious mouth-watering food. He literally went crazy just looking at him till he finally began to stretch his arms, grabbing any and all delicious delectable food in sight! _'Is this Heaven or What?!' _Thought Luffy.

The crew started to panic as abundant mountain of food started to decrease significantly although Shiki reassured them it was alright as tons of culinary workers came over unloading more and more food. Luffy started to notice the sushi area and was just about to take everything in sight when Sanji kicked hard in the head to the point where all he saw were stars! "What do you think you're doing? You Idiot?! You can't just do that to these lovelies!" Yelled Sanji in a craze. "Eh?, What Lovelies?!

"What are you talking about? All I see are Sushi!" Exclaimed Luffy as he rubbed his swollen bump on his head. All Sanji could do was smack his hand into his forehand and say, "That Figures!" And lets out a sigh. Then at that moment he finally saw them. "Eh! What are those girls doing being all naked with all those sushi and food!?" Says Luffy as he's is in total complete shock!

_'It's about time he notices them!'_ Shiki thought to himself. "Ah Yes! Let me showcase my lovely sushi beauties! Nico Robin on the purple table, Nami on the red table, and Nefertari Vivi on the yellow table! They have been bathed in a special bath for sanitation purposes! Beautified and decorated for your viewing and entertainment pleasures! This also known as 'Nyotaimori' meaning female body presentation, the practice of serving sushi, sashimi, and other foods from the body of a naked woman!

I hope this pleases you! Please help yourselves,everyone!" As Shiki just finished explaining to everyone and took a bow. Luffy went over to them and loudly exclaimed, "How you guys just lay there naked and not eat all that food!? Don't you just want to eat it?!" The sushi beauties winced a little bit since he was so loud and boisterous, they had to keep their composure in check to make sure none of the food would fall out. Sanji bonked his head yet again. "Don't do that you idiot! Can't you see they're scared?!" He yelled off to Luffy again. "It's part of their job Monkey D. Luffy!" Shiki went over to calm things down a bit. "Oh...Ok, then! I guess if it's part of their job! I'll just carefully take some sushi then!" Luffy said as he scratched his head and grinned like a child.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of Sanji fawning over the naked girls and delicately picking some sushi off of them with his chopsticks, a couple of the cocktail waitresses had his attention now. They were all lounging about and cuddling on the comfy red couches, taking vodka shots, tequila, and many other drinks. The bar was the first place that had caught Zoro's eyes. Zoro had downed so much ice cold beer, rum, and so much more that he was losing count and having the time of his life. Sanji, Luffy, Usopp,Chopper, Franky, and Brook were all there to have witnessed the showcase of the sushi beauties except for Zoro. He didn't seem interested in checking out the naked and weird showcase.

He knew Sanji had completely died in his own shitty cook ero orgasm just by hearing the ecstasy of his voice fawning over the breathtaking nude women. Zoro didn't have to turn around to know it that was Sanji. He knew that shitty ero cook too well. Zoro could also tell that Usopp, Franky,and Brook were all enjoying the view as well and were probably having gushing red nose bleeds while Luffy and Chopper were probably just interested in the harvest of tasty food.

Franky stayed back around the sushi area, working up the nerve to make small talk with the sexy brunette beauty he had his eyes on. He went over and coughed a bit, "Hi, the name's Franky! How do you do?" He said a bit sheepishly, wondering if she'll be able talk to him or not. She mostly just looked up at him and smiled genuinely at him. Franky gave a sheepish smile in return. "So...Uhmm,...I'm sorry but what was your name again?" Stammered Franky, though he still remembered her name from the moment Shiki had introduced all his sushi lovelies, but he just wanted Robin to talk to him. She merely smiled yet again and looked away from him a bit.

Franky started to converse again to keep it going, "So, Uhmm,...this looks yummy!" He began to reach over with his chopsticks for a couple of spicy tuna sushi and some sashimi that were on her thin small stomach above the pretty pink flowers that hid her private area. Franky started blushing cherry red as he looked down upon the area to get his sushi and his palms started to sweat uncontrollably.

As he gripped two sushi, all of sudden his chopsticks were starting to slip from his hand and as he tried to keep them from falling, he unintentionally put his hand onto her stomach. His big massive hand had smashed all the sushi, however in his defense it was "lightly" placed. He looked back and instantly withdrew his hand, "I'm So Sorry!...Forgive Me! Did I hurt you? I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

It seemed like it was tearing up a bit as he looked down on her to see her confused expression, "I'm not crying,...if that's what you're thinking...it's just something's in my eyes,...that's all!" He quickly rubbed his eyes away for any trance of the traitor tears. " Ha Ha Ha! I better be going now! I truly am sorry! I'll just...take the ones that I damaged!", he told her as he laughed loudly and looked away as he gathered up the ruined sushi.

Franky waited awhile till he realized maybe she couldn't talk since it might distract her which would result all those food to come down onto the floor and thus getting her in trouble with her boss Shiki. He let a long sigh as he started to walk away. "Nico Robin." Said a soft gentle voice. Franky turned around, "eh? What?" "The name's Nico Robin. You can call me Robin. & Don't worry you didn't hurt me." She looked up to see his baffled expression, laughed sweetly, and smiled happily at him. Thus resulted in having Franky blushing bright tomato red and had robin laughing sweetly again.

Zoro:"Man, I'm starving!" He said after a while of gaining consciousness and being sober from all the booze he's been downing the past hour as he headed towards the food area and immediately saw Luffy munching on tons of meat in one big gulp as more and more culinary workers start to panic about this bottomless pit.

_'Figures...I wonder how long they'll put up with us?'_ Thought Zoro to himself. He went over to the sushi area only to be stunned on how freaky it looks to have those girls naked and being treated as sushi platters. 'Oh well, at least Luffy isn't eating any of these food or it'd be hard for me to find some chow.' He thought to himself as he crossed over to the bright red table in the middle. "Hey." Zoro said to the orange haired girl lying down nude with all those food delectable. He felt weird if he didn't at least said something to her. She was still human you know. She merely looked up and smiled brightly up at him, "Hello there." "Hmm, do I just take whatever I want with...my hands?" Zoro said mostly to himself though the pretty orange haired girl answered his question, "It's mostly done with a pair of chopsticks."

"Huh? But I don't see any...chopsticks?" Zoro answered back. "Ask them to give you." She told him. Zoro looked over to see the culinary workers were completely busy with piling an endless supply of food for Luffy. "They're...busy," was all he said. _'Hmm, I'm bored... I'm here for the entire night anyway,...let me do something to spice this night up a bit...he he he.' _Nami thought to herself.

"Or...You can...grasp them...wtih...your mouth." She told him with a cheeky grin. Zoro looked completely appalled by the mere thought of having to eat sushi off of a naked stranger woman and out in public too for everyone to see. His cheeks turned a bit of light red shade. "And why would I do that?"

"Oh what's the matter? Is it...too much of a challenge for you? huh tough guy?!" Nami began taunting him a little with her smile.

Nami wanted to burst out laughing in seeing his expression when she had suggested he eat off her right there, but she couldn't or risk spilling all the sushi._ 'It's pretty funny seeing a tough guy like him act all prude. It makes him look so cute and innocent.'_ She thought_.'Troublesome woman...Who does she think she is? huh?' _He thought to himself as his cheeks turned ripe tomato red.

"Grr...Troublesome woman,...I'll show you I can handle it!" As he growled like a annoyed beast at her.

He bent down as he lowered his green mossy head to her silky smooth legs and began eating the cold tasty sushi and sashimi in such a gentle tender way. He turned to gaze at her with a kind of intense expression. Nami gulped and blushed slightly pink as he looked away. It was like he was kissing her in a sweet and subtle way.

Her knees began to feel like it was slowly turning to soft mush. She watched as his serious lips slowly worked its way to the area above the pretty orange flowers that hid her scared area. She gulped and blushed slightly pink again as she felt something stirring inside of her stomach. It felt like little things were swirling and twirling inside, but she couldn't figure out. _'He's...so gentle...who knew a guy like him would be so gentle.'_ Nami sweetly thought to herself. "Hmm, that wasn't so bad," was all he said after he finished eating some sushi on her tiny stomach.

"Though how do I know if you're really...clean? Oh well, I've eaten worse food in strange places before." He said bluntly to her with a whatever shrug, completely changing the sweet tender moment. _'Oh, That Jerk!'_ Nami thought angrily of him. "Baka! Who do you think you are? huh?" Nami yelled vehemently at him. "Of course I'm clean! Can't say the same about you! Baka!" She continued to yell at him.

Zoro could tell she wanted to smack him hard by the look she was giving him but also saw how she was trying to compose her body not to move a muscle on the table. This made Zoro want to laugh, seeing her frustration at him but unable to fully release it because of her current state. Instead he gave her a cocky grin and began to work his lips up her stomach and had rested on a sweet orange slice nestled between her valleys of huge breasts. He picked up with his mouth and began sucking its tangy juice as he gave her another intense look. This was all too much for her, it made Nami's mouth water for some reason and she couldn't understand why. It also made her blush again.

"Baka! what do you think you're doing again? Huh? I thought I wasn't good enough for you! huh?!" She yelled off to him agian. Zoro merely shrugged as he came up after he was done with the orange, he merely said, "I'm hungry...so it doesn't matter. Besides you shouldn't really be complaining who eats off of you seeing how...it's all part of your job." He gave her another cocky grin._ 'He's enjoying himself...isn't he?...That Baka!'_ Nami thought to herself as she seriously wanted to kick so badly in the one place that can only bring down cocky men like him. _'She's...actually...pretty cute...when she gets mad like that. Oh, man what am I thinking?' _Zoro thought to himself as he continued to eat the delicious sushi off of her.

"The name's...Roronoa Zoro. Just call me Zoro though." Zoro said with a smile to lighten her up a bit.

"The name's...Nami,...Baka." She said kind of nicely and playful at the same time as well as with a smile.

Zoro saw a small porcelain bowl filled with soy sauce on the table and had a brilliant idea. He didn't care if anyone saw he did this now. He was getting really turned on by the spunky, interesting orange red haired. He removed one of the pretty orange flowers covering her boobs and grabbed a cold sashimi with his teeth to dip it into the soy sauce. Nami completely baffled as to what he plans to do next, was even more shocked when she saw him place the sashimi onto her breast and began to slowly slurp it up.

He was literally sucking off her breast. It was driving Nami insane, she wanted him so badly. Zoro felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to remove all those pretty flowers covering her sweet entrance and just be inside her. He just wanted to be alone with her someplace private.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile after having so much fun dancing around with some of the cocktail waitresses, Brook and Usopp had decided to go over to the sushi area to get some good chow and maybe attempt to flirt with the sexy naked girls serving sushi. Brook went over to join Franky at the table where the drop dead gorgeous brunette girl was.

Usopp went over to the pretty blue haired girl who was surrounded by some of the new members fawning over her. Over at Robin's area.

"OW! Super!" As he did his famous funny pose. Robin subtly burst out laughing sweetly. That's when Brook came over and introduced himself to Robin. "How do you do...madam?" As he took a polite bow to show his respects to the beautiful lady in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Skeleton. My name's Nico Robin. You can call me Robin." She smiled at him politely and clearly not shocked at all about a talking skeleton.

"The pleasure's all mine to meet such a beautiful lady. Please call me Brook. Do you find if...you show me...your panties?! Yohohohohohohohohoho!" And with that Franky punched Brook at the top his skeleton head hard to the point where it could have smashed in. "Baka! She's already...naked! Can't you see that? Baka!" A shade of red came upon his face as he looked at her again.

"Yohohohohohohohohohoho! I was just kidding! My eyes were just blinded by her exquisite beauty! Although I don't have any eyes since I'm already dead! Yohohohohohoho!" "Baka! Shut up! I hear your dang Skeleton jokes every day!" Robin began to laugh sweetly again, clearly enjoying their company and funny antics. Franky saw this and smiled to himself. "Ow! SuuUUPPPppEERRR!" As he did his funny dance to impress robin even more.

Over at Vivi's area. There were a few guys hanging around the pretty blue haired girl. "So...Sexy!" Random new crew members were saying as they were eating the delicious sushi with chopsticks off her naked body. Chopper was nearby as well munching happily at the yummy food in his corner. Usopp slowly went over to Vivi.

"Um,...Hello" He said kind of awkwardly and looked away as his face blushed slightly red. She looked up at him and sincerely smiled. "Hello,...Please enjoy yourselves!"

Luffy having finished all the food they served him, went over to Vivi. He actually forgot that all mouthwatering sushi were lying on top of a beautiful naked Vivi since he was so intoxicated by his never ending hunger. He then licked all the tasty sushi off of her body in a couple of gulps. Vivi shrieked a bit for not anticipating that all the sushi would be off her like that. She was so glad at least the pretty flowers still covered her private parts. Usopp and the random crew members were in gushing red nose bleeds along with their jaws wide open.

Sanji hearing Vivi's cry had suddenly gotten up from posse of gorgeous women to help out his damsel in distress. Upon arriving the scene and realizing what just happened, Sanji kicked rock hard onto Luffy's head several times. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luffy slowly rubs the huge bump on his head,"Eh?! When since were you...?" Soon realizing his mistakes, Luffy bows his head down to the startled naked beauty. "I'm sorry...I guess I let my hunger get the best of me."

"It's...alright...I'm sorry for freaking out like that." She tried to reassure Luffy and Sanji that she was just shaken up a bit but she was really alright. "There's no need to apologize madam mo isle, Luffy should be sorry for treating a lady like that!" Sanji gave Luffy a disappointed scowl.

Luffy then took a pair of wooden chopsticks, stuck them up his nose, and began to sing Brook's song Bink's sake in front of Vivi. Vivi started laughing out loud. Sanji came back to his other senses and had gushing cherry red nose bleeds as soon as he took a look at Vivi. Chopper began to stick up some chopsticks onto his nose and began to dance along with Luffy. Upon hearing his captain singing Bink's Sake; Brook came over to play vintage violin and began to sing along. Vivi started to sing along with Luffy.

Brook:Yohohohohohoho, Yohohohohoho, Yohohohohohoho, Yohohohohohoho, Yohohohohoho,

Luffy: Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!

Vivi: Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!

Brook: Far across the salty depths! The Merry evening sun! Painting circles in the sky as the Birds sing!

Luffy: Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail!

Vivi: Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail!

Luffy: The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost! Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails!

Vivi: "The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost! Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails!"

Vivi looks over at Luffy and genuinely smiles up at him. She was clearly enjoying herself with him. Since the party started, the only thing she was able to do was lay there quietly and perfectly still while perverted and horny pirates were eating sushi off her nude self. It was her first laugh and the first fun thing she did since the party started. She felt relieved by Luffy to turn this event into a fun party for her. Vivi blushed slightly pink as she gazed upon the adorably cute goofy singing and dancing pirate captain.

Meanwhile over at Nico Robin's area.

"So...Umm, Robin when are you off?" "Soon...Hopefully, Why?" She looked up at him curiously and wondered what he was up to.

"Uh...Nothing. Just thought you'd like to take a break and maybe...eat some dinner...in a proper way. I mean eat dinner on a...table...somewhere nice..." Franky trying to talk so casual with her.

"Are you by any chance asking me out on a date, Franky?" "Uh...no...I mean you haven't eaten yet?...Have you?...You should probably eat something..." He smiled at her impishly while blushing steaming red. "I'd love to." She smiled up at him sweetly. "I mean if you don't want to, I understand...Wait, What?" Franky stopped talking as he was completely baffled. "I said I'd love to, it sounds like fun." She laughed sweetly while leaving Franky to turn even more red all over his body.

Meanwhile over at Nami's table area.

"So you doing anything later?" He asked out of nowhere really. "Huh? Why?" She looked up at him confused. _' Huh? What is with this guy?'_ She thought to herself. "Nothing really, just asking." He merely shook his shoulders indifferently."Well...see you." He turned away from Nami and began to saunter off.

"Huh? What?...Hey Wait!.." Nami was shocked and confused by his question and behavior. But it was already too late, He was walking back to the bar area. She wanted to scream her frustration out at the Baka."Uh,...Baka!" Zoro sighed as returned to his spot near the bar. _'What am I doing?'_ Zoro thought to himself. _'Do I like...her?'_ He took a quick look at the fiery red head again and thought, 'Nah.. I can't possibly like her... Or do I?' He sipped his beer while stealing any other glance at Nami.

Later that night when the extravagant party had finally ended, Zoro was waiting in the cold night air outside Heavenly Paradise at the back. He waited at the green street lamp as the tired and exhausted workers started to come out the old black door. He spotted Nami among the crowd of sleepy workers and saw that she was wearing a long tan trench coat and hugged it tightly around herself. She was also with her posse of sushi co-worker girls. It was kind of odd to see them in warm clothes all of a sudden.

Zoro casually leaned at the green lamp post and glanced ahead of him. He could hear them talking and laughing among-st themselves. As they drew near, he caught a glimpse of their conversation. Robin laughing sweetly, "What do you guys think of...Him?" "He's...Cute...isn't he?," Robin added. Nami and Vivi were smiling ear to ear at each other.

Nami: "Hmm, you mean their blue haired ship wright? His name's Franky, right?" She questioned her tall brunette nakama.

Vivi: "He seems like a really sweet guy, Robin." She sweetly smiled at Robin and slowly nodded her head.

Nami:" I agree, I liked the way he asked you out. He seemed really genuine about it." She felt sad after she said it, though she didn't know why. Zoro looked like he wasn't paying any attention at all when in actuality he was. _'Franky?...He asked out one of these girls?...Well at least it's not nami'_ He thought to himself. _'Uh, what am I thinking?... Do I...really... like her like that?'_ _'Well I probably do since I'm out here waiting in the cold for...her.'_ He thought deeply to himself.

"So when's your date with Franky, Robin?...Hehe." "Well, he wanted to have dinner after the party and I told him, I'd love to. But later on, I told him to move the date next Saturday." Vivi: "Eh? Really? You guys were making so much of a connection; I thought you'd go straight into dating." Robin: "Well, I did wanted to go with him right away, but I thought if he really likes me, he wouldn't mind waiting a bit for our date..."

Nami: "Makes sense to me, I don't think you wanted to be a booty call, Robin. You're so much better than that." Vivi:"Ah, I get it now. You really wanted to make sure, his intentions were good." Robin: "It'd be a shame, if sex was all he wanted." She seemed to sadden a bit.

Vivi: "Hey cheer up! He agreed to wait for your date next Saturday, right? That means something, right?" Nami: "That's right, Robin...It shows he's willing to wait for you! I think he really does like you, But IF he ever hurts you..." Nami had that slight angry scowl on her face.

Robin: "Hmm, guess you guys are right." She seemed happier now and was trying to help ease Nami's frustration. Nami: " And how about you, Vivi? I saw the way you looked at their goofy captain; Monkey D. Luffy...Hehe." Vivi: "Huh?, Oh...Uh... I just thought he was funny, that's all." She blushed scarlet red.

Nami:"Uh-huh, sure Vivi...Hehe." Robin laughed sweetly as well. Robin: "Yes, Vivi san, you were looking pretty impressed by him from what I could tell." She smiled happily at Vivi. Vivi: "Oh Okay...You guys caught me...he is pretty cute...isn't he?" Nami: "He's adorably cute...hehe. He should have asked you out, Vivi!" Which made Vivi blushed even brighter.

Robin: "And what about you, Nami san? I saw the way you looked at their green haired swordsman. What was his name again? Roronoa Zoro?" Zoro stiffened a bit as he heard his name being mentioned in the conversation. Nami:" Uh, what about him?...He's a Baka!" Though she slightly blushed soft pink. Robin: "It looked like you guys were having fun from what I could tell."

Vivi: "Nami! You're Blushing! OoOo! Hehe!" They were all laughing uncontrollably now. Nami tried to control her embarrassing pink blush as she tried to think of something else to get her mind off that Baka Zoro. Robin looked ahead and smiled so wide that it was mocking Nami when she realized where she was looking at. Or should I say 'Who' she was looking at. Robin continued to mock her nakama with her teasing smile,"Ah, Speak of the devil himself."

Vivi: "I wonder how much, he's heard us." She whispered softly to Nami. Nami looked ahead and seemed slightly annoyed, "Uh...What are you doing here?...I thought you left with your crew mates by now?" Her expression was a mix of confused annoyance and a bit happy that he was still there.

"I...thought I'd ask you something." He didn't really look her in the eye for some reason. He seemed nervous as well and put his hand behind his head."Well?...What?" She looked at him directly in the eyes. Zoro looked nervously at her group of companions without meeting her eyes. They suddenly knew what he was going to say. Robin: "Vivi-San, don't we have to do some last minute grocery shopping?" Vivi looked at Robin confused at first until she understood.

Nami: "Really? last minute grocery shopping? Right now?" She looked confused at both her nakama to make any sense of this. Vivi:"Uh yes!...You promised...to help me stock up my food supply. My apartment's been pretty scarce of food for a while, so I asked if you could help me after the party was done."

Nami: "Oh Ok, I get it. But why didn't you guys mention it any time sooner?" Still a bit unconvinced about the whole ordeal. Robin: "Mmmhmm yes, I just remembered it now." Vivi: "Well,...We'd better get going now, Nami! We'll just leave you two alone to chat. Ok Bye!."

Robin:"mmhmm, See you Nami-San! See you Zoro-San!" She took one last look at them before she laughed happily and went off with Vivi. After Robin and Vivi were had long gone off, Nami turned back to Zoro to demand some answers from him. "Well, Zoro what is it? My friends just went off suddenly out of nowhere...So this better be good, you hear me?" She said in a firm fierce tone. Zoro gathering up his courage to look her in the eye to say what was on his mind that entire night.

"Are you busy next Saturday?" He gazed at her intensely but not so much as to scare her. "Huh?" She was completely taken back by his question just like his other question earlier that night. "I said, are you busy next Saturday night?" He continued to gaze at her in the same way. "Uh...Why?...Why do you care?" She didn't know why she was answering back so defensively.

"I...just want to know if you're busy or not." He merely shrugged his shoulders and said the exact same thing earlier that night. That brought Nami back to her senses and started to punch him hard on the head which left a red stinging mark. "Ouch!...Geez!...What was that for?!" He screeched while his head throbbed painfully and ached so badly. "And here I thought it was something serious... I thought you were...gonna ask me..." She paused. "... Never mind, it was stupid of me to think so."

"Yes... I was going to..." He told her without her facing her as sat himself up onto the cold concrete side walk. "Huh?... Are you really serious?" "If... I wasn't... then I wouldn't be here waiting in the cold... for you." He still didn't turn around. Nami looked at him in awe. "I'm...sorry. I'm not...used to this... I get nervous." He deeply sighed and inhaled slowly. Silence filled the night air for a few moments. Nami's face relaxed into a gentle and awed speechless expression. She seemed touched by his vulnerability. "My answer's...yes." She looked at him and smiled.

"Huh?" Completely shocked by her answer and reaction. "Yes, I'll go out with you next Saturday. Pick me up at 7:00, okay?" She called over a yellow taxi and hopped in as she waved goodbye at him from inside. "Uh...Sure." He blushed slightly red. He also noticed that she left him a small note next to him that had her number written in pink lipstick.


	5. Chapter 5

The Date

Roronoa Zoro looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking sharp and sexy in his fancy black suit with his green harakimi wrapped around his waist. He was planning to take Nami to go watch one of the latest Samurai movies, "Rise of the Dragon Blade," that just came out. Nami twirled herself around in front of her floor length mirror. She was wearing a pretty red dress. Franky put on his husky midnight black suit on as he adjusted his cool dark shades over his robotic nose. He wore no pants as usual, just his black satin Speedo. Robin wore a pretty purple dress and a matching lavender shawl to go with it.

Franky was planning to take her out to an outside restaurant under the beautiful night sky and something fun afterwards. Roronoa Zoro parked his black Lexus car onto the curb of the side walk and headed to the front door of the apartment complex. Franky reversed his silver Lexus car and put it into drive and hooked Zoro goodbye and mouthed good luck before he sped up down the street to head down to his own date. Well, as you can tell Franky was the one who showed Zoro the way to Nami's apartment because he knew Zoro's lack of basic direction. It was only 10 min before it was 7 o'clock, Zoro was actually on time for something. He went up the stairs although he was taking a long time to find Nami's apartment.

"Shit!...What number was her apartment again?" He scratched his head in frustration. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he entered there. Luckily, the security guard saw his bad sense of direction as Zoro kept going up the staircase only to come back down either by the elevator, staircase, or even through the front door again. Which is still a mystery on how that managed to happened. The security guard finally decided to help after realizing how bad Zoro's sense of direction was and stopped him in his attempt to go up the stairs for maybe the 10th time. He just rang Nami's telephone from the 2nd floor and told her that a lost green haired swordsman was looking for her.

Nami:"Okay... I'll be right down." She was beginning to wonder if Zoro had just decided to stand her up since it an hour has passed. It was 8 o'clock now and she was starting to believe that he wasn't coming until the complex's security guard phoned her about him desperately trying to find her apartment for the past hour with his terrible sense of direction. She thought he was such a baka for getting lost when it was so easy to find her apartment, but at the same time she felt relieved he didn't bail out on their date. As Nami walked gracefully down the stairs, Zoro was completely mesmerized by the sight of her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was reaching the final step and smiled warmly at Zoro.

"Didn't have any trouble looking for my place? Did you?" She laughed mockingly yet sweetly. Which made Zoro turned crimson red all over his face.

"No... It's not my fault this whole place is nothing but a confusing maze." He stubbornly grunted. The security guard gave such a blank sarcastic face and smacked his forehead in mere disbelief.

"Oh Ok, whatever you say... hehe." Finding it absolutely funny and adorably cute that he had problems with even the simplest directions.

"Let's just go...okay." Still trying to keep his pride intact. He held his arm out and Nami hesitantly put her arm around him.

In the car, Zoro began to reverse his car and then drove it out onto the road. Nami noticed that after about 5 min, it seemed like they were going the wrong way. She didn't know why it felt that way to her even though she had no idea where they were going actually. Maybe it was her navigation intuition.

"Uh, Zoro where are you taking us?"

"To Ala Crocodiles Theaters...why?"

"Zoro, you're going the wrong way!" She turned her head around to get a good sense of where they were actually at. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm following that cloud over there." He pointed at the sky for a bit and Nami saw very few wisps of thin gray clouds. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that your sense of direction is that bad?! Clouds change shape and drift off to different places! Ugh!" She wanted to scream in frustration. "Oi Oi, It's Fine. Ugh, Whatever!"

After another five minutes of driving carelessly into the dark night.

"Zoro...You're supposed to turn left..." She sighed and said in a more gentle note. " Please Just let me show you the way, Zoro." He slowed down as he realized he needed to know how to get to the theaters soon and fast. He did a U-turn and turned right as instructed by Nami.

"Turn right again and then turn left." She would point the areas out to him and made sure he really following her instructions well. They made it to the Ala Crocodiles Theaters in about 10 min thanks to Nami.

They were sitting somewhere in the middle of the comfy black theater seats. Zoro had a large bucket of buttery popcorn on his lap and Nami had a tasty hot dog in one hand as she slowly chewed it. She shivered a bit from the cold air and Zoro took his black jacket off to put it around her. Nami looked up at him in sweet admiration.

Zoro put his left arm around her tightly and she began to eat some of his popcorn. As the salty buttery warm popcorn was slowly decreasing till only a few remain and as Nami would reach in to grab some delicious popcorn down in the middle. Zoro suddenly felt warm down there and felt his groin bulge up in his pants. His longing for Nami was starting to come back again after a long week of wait for this date. Part of him wanted to take her somewhere special and let his raw emotions of desire for her take over, but another part of him wanted to take things slow and made sure she wanted to it as well. They came to the ending scene where the hero saves the beautiful girl.

"So, how did you like that movie?" He asked nervously though he didn't know why. "I like it actually. I didn't think I would like it at first, but I did."

"Why is that?" He looked over at her. "I don't know really. But I do know is this; I like that he gets the girl at the end. He seemed so lonely even with his training hard to become a great samurai. Then when she came into his life, he slowly began to open up to her and she began to understand him like no one has ever before. I think he needed that." Zoro felt completely touched by Nami's words. He didn't want this night to end.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I don't feel like taking you home yet."

"Sure, anywhere. I don't feel like going home either."

Franky parked his silver Lexus car outside Robin's apartment. He went inside and asked the security guard to ring her up to let her know he was there. Which saves the time and effort to find her apartment, which is something poor Zoro didn't think of in the first place. She came down looking radiant and absolutely beautiful in her purple dress. Franky opened Robin's door and led her out to the 'Bella Roses' outdoor restaurant. A waiter came by to take their order. Franky let Robin decide what she wanted to order.

Robin: "I'll have the Greek salad, grilled chicken and water will do for me."

Franky: "I'll have spaghetti, lots of it and with the biggest meatballs you got. And make that three bottles of chilled cola for me."

A big silver plate of Spaghetti along with huge meatballs almost the size of a tennis ball, had arrived at their table. Robin's fresh and colorful Greek salad and tasty looking grilled chicken had also arrived. Three long chill bottles of cola were set next to Franky as well.

"So, tell me more about your self. Nico Robin." He looked up at her from his plate and had a such a curious face along with a very friendly and open smile.

"Well, let's see. My home town is Ohara country. Beautiful place, full of green luscious fields, bright sunshine, amazing spectacular trees that reached high up to the blue skies." She sat back, reminiscing her home town for a bit. Franky seemed intrigued by this and smiled at how Robin looked so beautiful sitting there.

"It definitely sounds beautiful. Well, I came from Water Seven city. The city full of hopes and dreams of mankind's future transportation! Well, not exactly futuristic since the sea train's been out for a couple of years already! Though only one place has it and that's Water Seven!"

"Hmm, it sounds amazing. I'd definitely liked to see that famous sea train of yours."

"Ow! You know, I got this huge plate and I don't know if I can finish it all. Madam Moselle, would you like to eat this with me?"

"Mhmm, sure." She genuinely smiled back.

Robin twirled some of the spaghetti covered in creamy tomato sauce with her fork and began to eat it. One long spaghetti noodle was slowly being eaten as Franky was eating some of the delicious spaghetti on his side till it ended to be one long noodle. The restaurant's band began playing soft romantic jazz music as it filled the star gazing night scenery all around them. They weren't looking at each other for a bit till their hungry mouths had finally reached their end points which in turn had their faces connected with their mouths. Robin and Franky briefly and yet sweetly kissed out of nowhere. They both blushed cherry red and Robin turned her head away swiftly.

"Mhmm, I can see why got a such a huge plate of spaghetti." She giggled adorably.

"Uh, no... I wasn't planning for that to happen! I swear!... I mean..." He felt a mixture of feelings of happy, surprised, and embarrassed for a bit. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." She smiled happily back at him.

Franky looked over at her and smiled back. He leaned over to her, took her soft hands into his massive hands, and held his loving gaze at her. In that moment, everything felt right and the atmosphere was definitely setting the mood between them. Franky then called the waiter over to their small table and leaned in to whisper his next order to him. The waiter nodded in agreement and went off. Robin raised her eye brows in curiosity; "Hmm, what did you say to him?"

"Hmm, no I just told him that their food was good and delicious." He brushed off her suspicions with ease. "So, shall we continue our conversation from earlier?" He asked her a bit eagerly as she took a couple of bites of her tasty Greek salad. The waiter came by again to deliver some gourmet chocolate covered strawberries that had intricate designs and with some classic wine to go with it.

"Just wanted to tell them their food was great, huh? Mhmm." She laughed again. "Ow! You got me! But you got to admit that this makes the night even better!" He smiled his cheeky grin at her. "Mhmm, I agree," said Robin.

Franky went over to sit closer to Robin as she began to they began to feed each other the scrumptious gourmet chocolate covered strawberries. They both laughed as they chewed their strawberries in their mouths, clearing enjoying each other's company. Franky stood up and bowed upon Robin as he asked her,

"May I have this dance?" He happily grinned at her. She couldn't say no to him and smiled back. They went over to the grassy area that had the wooden dance floor and was also near the band. They started to dance along with the other couples there. Franky began to spin Robin around as he clumsily stepped onto her delicate feet.

"Ouch. Are you okay, Franky?" She tried to look sympathetic though it didn't work much since the slight scowl on her face showed how much her aching feet hurt. "Uh...I'm sorry. I'm used to dancing silly and upbeat not slow and...Romantic." He blushed at the last part.

"Ah I see. Franky, just take a deep breath and glide slowly as if you're floating on air." She went a bit closer to him. "Ow! It definitely feels like I'm floating on air now!" Robin held one of his giant hands and put her other hand up around his back. She moved slowly but gracefully along with the flow of the smooth jazz. "Franky... your turn to take the lead." She smiled kindly up at him.

"Ow! Sure thing! SuuUUUuuuPPPpppEEEEeeeRRRR!" He burst out loud while managing to dance smoothly and so suave. They flowed to the sensual beats of the saxophone and relaxing piano music. Franky twirled Robin again and added a dip as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Her light blue eyes twinkled with joy and cheerfulness. A light drizzle of fresh rain began to fall down from the night sky. More cold rain started to pour down onto them although no one seemed to mind, they just continued on dancing in their own little worlds. The sound of the whooshing rain was loud, but the band still stayed to play their wonderfully amazing music even louder to give their audience that romantic evening they came here for. Franky leaned in and kissed her soft lips in the rain. She didn't hold back and just continued to kiss him more passionately. They felt each other's lips as more rain drenched them from head to toe.

Zoro brought Nami to a nearby park. The cold night air greeted them as they walked slowly together around the still and peaceful park. Zoro firmly held Nami's hand as she went closer to him. There was a big patch of luscious green grass that swayed swiftly with the wind that it looked comfortable to lay on.

"Wanna lay here with me and just watch the stars?" He looked over at Nami to see her reaction. "Hmm? That sounds nice." She seemed a bit surprised that he asked that out of nowhere.

They lowered themselves onto the soft ground and looked up at the beautiful starry sky and felt the gentle breeze. "You see those stars over there, Zoro? They look like Belie signs!" She smiled cheerily to herself. Zoro chuckled a bit; "Huh, they do actually. Those stars over there look like swords to me."

Nami laughed a bit; "You really love swords, don't you?" "I do. And what you? Do you love money?"

"I do...But I also love the people I care about like Robin and Vivi." He liked her answer. A moment of silence goes by as they look up at the sky together and just live in the moment.

"The stars look so beautiful." Nami mentioned in awe as she gazed up at the starry sky. "You're...Beautiful." He blushed tomato red and turned to look at her. Nami blushed a slight shade of pink and smiled. "Thank you." "Any time." He continued to blush again as he looked away from her.

It started pouring rain, they were getting soaked fast and Zoro leaned in towards Nami to slowly kiss her. His lips brushed hers softly and let his raw feelings for her take over. Zoro got up as he lifted Nami into his strong and well-muscled arms and she instinctively put her legs around him and held tight onto him. Cold, Wet Rain poured heavily down onto them as their hot passion for each other grew even more.


	6. Chapter 6

After the restaurant, Franky took Robin to one of the luxury hotels nearby. He booked in a room for them right on the spot and asked if they had anything for Robin to wear since she was completely drenched and shivering. The hotel manager told Franky, he'll see what he can do for the lady.

"But what about you, Franky? You're shivering too." She looked over at him concerned.

"Ow! Don't worry about me! Robin! I'll be SuuUUUPPppEEeeRRR!"

Robin smiled and laughed at Franky's silliness even though she could easily see that he was shaking a bit. The hotel manager came out and handed their small room key. He also told them that there was a cozy Kimono robe for Robin and bath robe for Franky. The house keeping would care of their wet clothes and would them washed and dried for tomorrow morning. They took the elevator and stopped at the fourth floor for their room422. They changed into their warm cozy bath robes, Franky in the main room and Robin was in the bathroom changing. However, she felt like she needed a shower first.

"Franky, I think I'll just take a shower." She called out to him as she began turning on the shower knobs. She slipped out of her purple satin kimono bathrobe and stepped into the warm spray of the refreshing water for a while. Meanwhile outside Franky was slowly stripping his off his huge expensive black suit and quickly pulled his black satin Speedo down to the tiled floors. He then came in behind Robin. "Care to keep me company?" She smiled sweetly to herself.

Without answering, Franky grabbed one of the blue shampoo bottles above her head on the shower rack and started to pour some of the lilac scented shampoo onto his hand. He placed his hands onto her wet hair scalp and started to gently massage it into bubbly foam. He then grabbed a purple bottle of body wash and started to lather up the liquid onto his sponge. He began to gently and tenderly scrub away at Robin's wet sexy body. All of a sudden, he put his massive, strong, blue star tattooed arms around her so lovingly against the cool gushing waters coming down on them. She felt his throbbing erection against her right butt cheek.

"Franky," was all she said as she blushed slightly pink. She slowly turned to face him as she lightly tiptoed to kiss him gently on his mouth which in turn Franky had begun to return the kiss lovingly. Gushing cool water enveloped them in its refreshing cascades. Then things started to get steamy and even sexier as they both kissed each other more fiercely and passionately; completely letting their instincts take control now. Robin put her small arms over his neck as Franky brought her closer to him. She felt his hot throbbing erection against her wet bubbly stomach and suddenly he held her up high in his muscled arms and put her up against the cold shower glass wall. She instinctively put her silky smooth legs around his chiseled waist. Franky slowly began to enter her sweet entrance though Robin gasped a bit.

He took a concerning look at her and told her. "Don't worry,...I would never hurt you." He said with a sweet smile. She looked back at him lovingly and genuinely smiled back. He began to slowly thrust into her hot tight flesh. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he pounded her hard against the cold shower glass.

"Mmmhmm...Franky." She moaned against his rock hard abs and looked up at him lovingly. Her soft moans and naked breasts against his chest was enough for Franky to thrust even faster. "ooOOooO...Robin!" He practically moaned with pleasure and triumph. He lunged in for another sweet kiss with her soft lips.

His cock was so huge when Robin felt it every time he thrust hard into her. She wanted him so much and was practically enjoying it as much as he was. "Mmmhhmm...Franky!" Her moans got a bit louder and Franky smirked against her neck. He nuzzled her neck so tenderly as her moans getting more and more intensified. "ooOOooo...Franky!...oOOoooOOO...Franky!"

"ooOOooo...Ah...Ah..Ah...Ah...OoooooOoo!" She continued as he pumped into her faster and faster. Franky turned himself against the cold shower glass as a drenched vulnerable Robin held tightly onto him. She was hugged at his chest as he pounded into her fast. Robin pressed her hands against the glass which made a foggy hand print mark. Franky hugged her tightly as he turned off the shower and carried her gently to the soft bed.

He grabbed a fluffy white towel and gently wiped her clean and dry then dried himself off. He gazed at her lovingly, "Robin..." Franky grabbed one of the pretty purple flowers Robin had on earlier and was next to his pillow. He gently placed the flower in her hair and put a loose black strand behind her now pinkish ears.

"You're Beautiful..." He gazed genuinely at her again. Robin sweetly blushed and found it hard to look back at his loving intense stare. Both of his muscular arms went on either side of her exposed body as he began to thrust into her. Slowly at first then he started to quicken his pace deep inside her. She felt so hot, tight, and so good underneath him.

"Oh Robin...you feel...so...Good!" He panted hotly against her neck. She made Robin lounge her sweet mouth at his longing mouth as she kissed him hotly and passionately. She bought him closer as she continued making out with Franky and loving every minute of it. Her arms went over his neck and Robin felt absolutely safe with him. Her body felt so relaxed as she finally let herself break down the walls she's built up her entire life. She felt like she can finally let her guard down and just be herself. Franky felt himself in a state of pure bliss and felt himself starting to fall head over heels with Robin.

He felt like he could be accomplish everything he's ever dreamed of if he has her by his side and that she'd have faith in him. He was clearly enjoying every moment with her. He cradled her gently as he lifted her soft creamy legs over his broad thick shoulders, leaving Robin a bit baffled and awestruck as he hungrily pounded into her. "OooOoo Franky!" Robin nearly screamed as she reached her climax. Franky came in about the same time as her and nearly collapsed on her from all the exhaustion of their erotic love making. He gently got off her and pulled some soft beds sheets around them as he dropped tender kisses onto her perspired skin. He took hold of her gentle delicate hand and squeezed it tightly;

"Robin,...you're mine." She looked up at him in surprise and wonder, but slowly smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She laid her head against his chest and as she snuggled up closer to him. Franky entwined his fingers with hers, as he put his arms around her protectively and lovingly. He bent down to kiss her forehead as well and whisper; "I'm glad." As they finally began to fall soundly asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

Zoro and Nami came into the hotel lobby completely soaked through their clothes and were chilled from the cool AC of the room. They were still making out a bit as they stumbled upon the front desk. They stopped and Zoro pulled apart from Nami to ask for a room to stay in. The front desk clerk quickly got them a room just so he wouldn't have to see any more of their public love making in the process. He asked the clerk if they had any warm dry clothes for Nami. The clerk quickly called the house keeping staff to have a Kimono robe for Nami and a bath robe for Zoro of course. The man gave Zoro their room key in which they went off to their room to continue their wild passion.

In their hotel room, Zoro began undressing out of his fancy dark business suit and started to unzip his black pants and let them fall down to the soft carpeted floor. His lucky green harakimi, forest green silky tie, and black boxers were the last to come off. Nami was dressed in a very seductive rose red kimono and her hair up styled with matching flame red chopsticks. Zoro turned around to see her sitting lovely on the bed with her legs tucked beneath her and was lightly touching the soft bed sheets. She looked so beautiful and completely calm in her dreamy relaxed state.

"Hmm, I think I liked it better when you had all that food on." He said with a playful smirk on his lips. Nami smacked him with a pillow and he unexpectedly laughed. "Hold still Zoro!" She yelled frantically at him. She was still in her kimono robe though part of the sleeves were slipping off a little to reveal some fair skin and a bit of her huge cleavage. She sat on the edge of the white marble bathtub. The small round elegant tub was filled with soft rose pedals and fluffy white bubbles.

The only light were from the bright flames of the jasmine scented candles set upon the bathroom counter. Nami was giving Zoro a bubble bath even though he refused. She was lathering up some shampoo onto his green mossy head while he sat there looking slightly blushing and looking a bit annoyed. She grabbed a sponge nearby and began scrubbing away all the dirty grime off of him. The scrubbing had stopped when she had noticed his one long eerie scar across his well-defined abs.

"You should be in this tub...with me." As he grabbed her and took her down onto the bubbly warm water which made a huge splash and spilled over the tiled floors. When she came up for air she smacked him hard in the head.

"What the hell? Zoro?!"

" Ow! Woman!? What?...you looked so mesmerized by my scar,...I thought you'd care to join me." He smirked cockily at her as he regained after her painful smack. She instantly turned bright flamingo pink. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. That sweet innocent kiss quickly developed into passionate, mouthwatering, animal instinct kissing as Zoro pulled Nami closer to literally take off her kimono in the bath water. As he would try to fully remove her kimono, she'd put her arms around his neck and kissed him even more passionately. By now her kimono had been completely taken off as it sunk down to the bottom of the tub.

"mmhmm,...Zoro." She murmured in his ear which made his three gold earnings tinkled like wind chimes. Their warm bodies were completely soaked and covered in white foamy bubbles. Zoro gently lowered her small body deeper into the rosy bubble bath and held her head up with his strong hands as he made out with her even more passionately. Nami felt his warm flesh onto her stomach and felt a shiver run along her spine.

After a while of this, Zoro came up for air and began to drain the tub. "Hmm, what are you...?" Nami couldn't finish her sentence as he lunged at her lips for another steamy kiss. He turned on the tap to release its crystal clear water that helped drain out the remaining rose pedals and bubble foam. He also grabbed a wooden bathing bucket nearby and filled it up with the faucet water.

With a sponge in one hand, he gently scrubbed away at Nami's soaking bubbly body and slowly dumped the bucket of clear water onto her head. He poured some tangerine smelling shampoo onto her head as he lathered it up in a gentle massage. Nami completely awestruck by this, could only stare at him and feel butterflies fluttering about inside her. He dumped another bucket of fresh clean water over her head and smiled.

"There, now...we're both clean." He smirked at her so cheerfully. Nami could only blush sweetly at him. "Nami.." Zoro began. "I want you." He looked at her seriously.

"Zoro.." She looked up at him in complete shock at first then lovingly. "I want you, too." At that, he lifted her off the tub and wrapped a warm cozy blue towel around her then placed her gently onto the counter. He wrapped another soft blue towel around his waist then took her again in his strong arms as he carried her out like a princess. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Zoro gently put her onto the red velvet king sized bed and then laid himself next to her. He loomed over her as looked at her, yearning for her. He quickly removed his towel as slid down the bed, but he slowly unwrapped her towel off as if she were a very precious Christmas gift and wanted to cherish every moment with her. She was completely naked in front of him again but yet she felt very exposed for the first time.

"You're beautiful,...Nami." He looked at her with such intensity she could only look at him for a bit before turning away to blush peach pink. He nuzzled her neck so sweetly and tenderly which made Nami moan softly against his ear. Zoro slowly began to thrust into her; not wanting to hurt her at first. Then after a while, he started to thrust into her harder. "Oh, Zoro...OoooOOoo!" Nami moaned. Zoro smirked to himself. He felt cocky and proud knowing how much he was pleasuring Nami. He then took both her small hands and held them in an iron grip with his rugged hands above head. _'She's mine now.'_ Thought Zoro as he thrust harder into her.

"Ahh...OoooOOooo...Zoro!" She kept on moaning his name. Having her underneath him like this, Zoro was in heaven. "OoooOOo...Fuck...Zoro, that feels so...good!" She moaned loudly in his ear. He chuckled and asked, "Does...it?" As he continued his quick pace and lunged at her for another breath taking kiss. Nami was in heaven. Though she was held trapped by his strong grip on her and his hard and rough thrusting; she was completely enjoying every moment with him. She wanted to put her arms around him as he pounded into her but couldn't because of his tight hold on her though it was turning her on a lot.

_'Oh...Zoro...I'm yours...'_ She thought. He let go of her precious hands as his hands cupped her soft breasts which made Nami stifle a sweet moan. Zoro looked down on her, clearly enjoying this. He slowly removed himself off of her as he got behind her and as she looked a bit disconcerted. Zoro put his strong masculine arms around her delicate body as his cock finds its way back inside her wet tight flesh and started to pound her greedily. His rugged arms caressed all over her soft body as he held her back against him and as he panted hotly against her neck.

"oOooo...Ah..Ah...Oooo..OOoo...Zoro...that feels...so Good!...Oh yeah!...yeah...Zoro...Baby!...Ooo...Ah...Ah...Oooo...Zoro! Baby!" She held onto him tightly.

She kept moaning his name out loud as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her sweet feminine moans and especially calling out his name were all really turning him on which intensified his speed within her. He made out with her hotly and passionately as he pounded hard into her with all his might. His speed within her was exhilarating even for Zoro. He wanted to claim her body so badly and mark her as his and only his. He grunted low and deep in Nami's soft ears, letting her know that she was his. Zoro managed to turn himself over as went on top of her to continue their erotic love making. They both climaxed at the same time.

"Oh...ZoRo!" Nami nearly screamed as she felt Zoro's last hot seed deep inside her. He slowly pulled out of her and bought her gently to his warm glistening chest. Zoro pulled up the soft bed sheets over them and began to kiss Nami sweetly onto her creamy smooth shoulders. Nami cuddled up closer to Zoro and hugged him tightly. "mmmhmm, I want to stay like this...forever." She murmured as her eyes began to slowly close and as she drifted away into dreamland from all the exhaustion & pleasure she felt with Zoro moments earlier. Zoro looked down upon the sleeping red haired beauty lying across his chest and genuinely smiled. "hmm,...me too." He mostly whispered to himself as he finally began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
